shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Raincomprix
Sabrina Raincomprix is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé Bourgeois's "all-purpose girl." In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends that she's invisible, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. In "Miraculer", after Chloé tells her they will never dress up as superheroes again, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Miraculer, a supervillain that steals powers from superheroes. Appearance Physical appearance Sabrina is a short slender teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bobcut, sea green eyes and light pink lipstick. Civilian attire Sabrina wears a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. She wears a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. As Vanisher While being entirely invisible, Vanisher still wears her regular outfit and glasses, along with her brooch and a bag. As Miraculer As Miraculer, she has long and messy fuschia pink hair that is pointed at the top, light pink skin, and peach pink lipstick. Miraculer has long eyelashes, and her eyes have pink sclera, blue iris with a black outline, and blue pupils. She also wears a black mask with a pink outline. Her lower arms are pink, which contrasts to black, with a pink outline. Her upper arms and lower legs are light pink. She wears a black bodysuit that covers her neck, torso and halfway down above her ankle gloves, with a pink outline around her collar, armholes, and lower legs. On the center of Miraculer's bodysuit is a pink circle and a black question mark. When acquiring Miraculous powers, the Miraculous logos appears on her suit as polka dots. She also wears a pair of black wedges with a pink outline around the top and pink soles. Personality Sabrina is a meek, mousy and very loyal girl to Chloé Bourgeois, who always trying to impress Chloé and get on her good side by helping her, to the point of service. Despite being constantly bossed around and bullied by Chloé, she can be surprisingly unpleasant and be conniving herself, as shown by her stealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng's derby hat design for Chloé in "Mr. Pigeon" and eagerly helping Chloé get Alya Césaire suspended in "Lady Wifi". Sabrina feels very guilty if she makes a mistake and has a warped sense of how friendship works, believing that she must completely submit herself to helping a friend, such as by doing their homework and pack their things. This can be seen in "Evillustrator" when she temporarily commits to a stronger friendship with Marinette and offers to complete the whole group project herself. However, Sabrina expressed joy at her liberation from Chloé's control, suggesting that she is actually unhappy in her situation. Outside of Chloé's presence and assistance, however, Sabrina is nice and grateful for anyone's geniality, compassion, and generosity. She has no problem giving praise when it's due seen in "Darkblade", after hearing Marinette's speech. In "Mayura" where she even cheered for Marinette as she admitted her feelings towards Adrien. Sabrina seems to have a childish side to her as well, happily engaging in roleplaying games with Chloé and becoming distressed when the idea is rejected. As Vanisher, she is malicious, confident, and vengeful. She messes with Chloé and humiliates her in any way possible. As Miraculer, she wants to make Chloé continue wanting to play with her and has no qualms about stealing superpowers in order to make sure that happens, often through using her wits. However, she is also childish as she constantly mimics and taunts Ladybug, as well as gullible when she easily falls for Rena Rouge's illusion. Trivia *Unlike other akumatized villains, Sabrina's first akumatization form, Vanisher does not appear to get a different outfit upon being infected, only becoming invisible. Gallery Vanisher 2.png|As Vanisher Miraculer.png|As Miraculer Category:Females Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous characters Category:Mac's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Copy Cat characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teenage characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroines Category:Heroines Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Invisible characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Supervillains Category:Daughters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Eyes Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroines